In the Middle of the Night
by VannaB
Summary: Ligeros tumbos retumbaron por toda la casa y en ese momento pudo darse cuenta de que su respiración no era la única que escuchaba. /One-Shot./


... Originalmente, este fic era un regalo para navidad para una muy buena amiga mía, Cata para sus amigos, Loca para mí(?). Pero al final, terminé dándole el fic escrito hace unas... ¿dos semanas? -fail-

Anyway, eso no significa que haya tenido que subirlo ese día. Así que acá esta~ Espero que lo disfruten y eso :D

**DISCLAIMER: **_Ni la navidad, ni las series/películas que son nombradas, ni los personajes de Hetalia me pertenecen. Todos esto le pertenece a Chuck Norris, creador del universo(?)_

**ADVERTENCIAS: **_Intento de humor, diálogos en Iinnglissh, VARIAS referencias a programas yankis de último momento(?). Generalmente: lean y afronten a las consecuencias._

* * *

**In the Middle of the Night:.**

Natasha abrió los ojos y pegó un salto en su cama. Se había despertado a la mitad de sus horas de sueño y aquello no era bueno… al igual que tampoco lo era esa sensación de repentino cambio que había en el ambiente. Su casa no era la de siempre, podía sentirlo, podía incluso _olerlo_.

Se levantó de un salto de su acogedora cama. Tenía como objetivo el averiguar la razón de su repentina inseguridad… y si la encontraba no iba a terminar con una sonrisa en su rostro, la bielorrusa era de un muy mal despertar (y mucho más en estos casos). Tomó uno de los cuchillos que siempre se aseguraba de tener a mano, esta vez lo sacó de debajo de su almohada sólo por si acaso (otras veces podría haber sorprendido a sus acompañantes con haberlo sacado del colchón, de la alfombra, entre medio de su ropa, debajo del tapizado…) Sus ojos rastrearon por toda la habitación en búsqueda del reloj, el cual marcaba con sus titilantes letras rojas "04:38 HS".

Cuchillo empuñado en mano y dispuesta a todo con aquellos ojos que cortaban más que cualquier navaja que tuviera, decidió caminar fuera de su habitación.

El aire helado chocó con su piel blanquecina, lo que le arrancó un ligero escalofrío.

La casa estaba a oscuras, en silencio, solo era audible el ruido de las ramas de los árboles chocando contra el vidrio de las ventanas, danzando con una gracia descoordinada que tan sólo pocas personas se detendrían a apreciarlo.

Bielorrusia no era una de esas personas, en lo más mínimo.

Por lo menos, no si estas ramas no contuvieran ninguna señal de provenir o pertenecer a cierta nación que tanto amaba. Allí sería lo único que podría mirar.

Bajó los fríos escalones de madera vieja, los cuales provocaban un débil quejido ante las pisadas de la muchacha. Una muestra de los años que pasaron junto a ella como un fiel animal que procuró nunca dañarse ni causarle las molestias suficientes como para que la joven le prendiera fuego (fuera el animal o los escalones).

Un pequeño chillido rompió el apacible silencio de la madrugada. Ligeros tumbos retumbaron por toda la casa y en ese momento pudo darse cuenta de que su respiración no era la única que escuchaba.

Había alguien más.

Sintió su pulso batir rápidamente al reconocer la procedencia del ruido: la cocina.

Con un gesto decidido (el cual no difería demasiado de su expresión normal). Caminó a pasos lentos y cortos hacia el lugar. Había algo que no le terminaba de cerrar y que le daba mala espina… no podía definir el qué era específicamente, pero ese abatidor silencio parecía burlarse de ella. No había tomado nota de aquello con anterioridad, pero ahora estaba completamente alerta. Esa brisa fría, aquel susurró invernal que recorría cada uno de sus poros, se estaba burlando de ella.

Afirmó el agarre en el cuchillo y continuó caminando, sus ojos se ensanchaban por la expectación.

Fuera quien fuese, tendría asegurado de darle un muy buen y lindo obsequio de bienvenida… y uno mucho mejor para ella y para Rusia. Tal vez, después de haber descuartizado a la persona que se había atrevido a irrumpir en su vivienda, podría quedarse con el cuerpo… no, con todo el cuerpo no. Ya era navidad y su posición actual no le permitía obtener los lujos que cualquier otra nación tendría. A ella no le importaba, pero quería algo para su adorado hermano. Aquella persona era su salvación… a Iván le encantará despertarse con una caja al lado de su mesita de luz que contuviera un corazón.

_Su _corazón, en el sentido más literario posible. A pesar de que no fuera el suyo, sino de la desdichada persona que se encontraba a meros metros de ella.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tomó el picaporte entre sus dedos. Una pequeña descarga producto de la emoción recorrió su cuerpo y le hizo temblar… la imagen de su hermano feliz, yendo a su encuentro al haber aceptado la muestra de amor eterno. Finalmente aceptando el destino que estuvo escrito desde que ella había nacido… matrimonio.

Conteniendo una risa que estaba en el fondo de su garganta, abrió la puerta.

… y lo que encontró allí dentro simplemente no tenía palabras para explicarlo.

Rojo por todos lados, carne desmembrada en distintos puntos de la habitación. Las paredes desgarradas. Todo alimento que había estado en sus alacenas desperdiciado en el suelo… liquido manchando los manteles, la cortina, _todo._

El refrigerador abierto. Su luz alumbraba más que cualquier foco.

Y Estados Unidos, hurgando cada rincón posible de ella. Vestido de Santa Claus.

Otro chillido resonó en toda la habitación. Provenía de uno de los rincones oscuros, manchados por la sangre de la carne desparramada y que Bielorrusia prefería no ver.

"¡Oh, shut up, commie!" gritó el americano en pequeños murmullos, muy poco entendible para el oído humano por la carne que colgaba de su boca. Cruda, como otro dato sin importancia.

Y aquello fue suficiente para Natasha que saltó, en un acto de total destreza y habilidad, hacia el otro lado de la habitación con un grito que se asemejaba a los gritos de guerra tan típicos de las antiguas amazonas para caer encima de la nación que, en realidad, gritó con más fuerza… por lo que la platinada gritó más fuerte que él para hacer como una pequeña competencia del que ninguno se había enterado.

Estados Unidos se aguantaba las ganas de sumarse al juego y demostrar que el héroe tenía los mejores pulmones del mundo, pero eso requería dejar de comer y la carne estaba demasiado buena.

A los gritos puros que proclamaban el amor eterno, promesas de matrimonio, de hijos, de una casa con piscina y un perro siberiano, se podría decir que el ambiente silencioso y pasivo de un principio había desaparecido.

El norteamericano terminó aportando su pequeño granito de arena en el momento en que había decidido dejar a un lado la carne que estaba comiendo (en el suelo, para que combinara con las demás), se cruzó de brazos y los observaba a ambos con unas de esas _enormes _sonrisas made in USA sin importar que podría estar presenciando el inicio de una futura violación ( o como él lo veía: amatoria unilateral)

Asintió varias veces. Satisfecho con su trabajo "Glad you like it!"

Procurando no hacer el más mínimo ruido que moviera la atención de la muchacha de su presa, caminaba hacia la ventana por donde había entrado esquivando obstáculos dignos de una de película completamente nueva y original de Indiana Jones, siendo el tesoro en éste caso los kilos de toda la comida que pudiera llevar en sus brazos (hasta lo abrazaba contra su pecho en un afán sobreprotector de mamá gallina)

Alternando su mirada de la ventana a la escena a pocos metros de él, carraspeó "Am… well! Merry christmas!"

Y con una especie de risa que intentaba imitar la del más que conocido gordo bonachón, colocó uno de sus pies en el marco de la ventana predispuesto a pegar el salto de su vida.

… o eso habría hecho si no fuera que el cuchillo cortó el aire a pocos centímetros de su frente, clavándose en el cerámico de la pared que se encontraba a su lado.

¿Cómo era eso posible? Pensaba Alfred, esos cerámicos eran de muy baja calidad… anotó mentalmente que debía inscribirla como clienta desdichada en el programa de Extreme Make Over ¡Era inseguro para ella vivir en esas condiciones! ¿Y si las paredes caían solas? O peor aún ¿y sí el techo se desplomaba como si nada por acción de la gravedad?

Unos pequeños mechones de pelo rubio cayeron frente a sus ojos en lo que juraba ser cámara lenta, al igual que las ansias del americano por hablar con Ty.

"Tú te quedas, cerdo" espetó imperante la bielorrusa.

Se había incorporado del suelo y se disponía a acercarse al miope tirando de la bufanda al desdichado ruso que no podía dejar de derramar lágrimas de terror.

"¿Por qué no nos acompañas?" susurró la muchacha, su aliento parecía dibujar cada una de las letras en el aire con la font Comic Sans. Un horror.

Alfred no supo si era por la sonrisa de la chica que le recordó a Hannibal Lecter en su mejor momento, o si era porque había dado cuenta que el próximo McDonald's estaba a kilómetros de distancia… pero Alfred gritó como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Rusia lloró.

Y Bielorrusia rió.

Una noche normal en el frío país Europeo.

* * *

... No pregunten nada, cualquier respuesta puede justificarse con un: "Es culpa de Alfred"(?) Ah! Y culpen a Billy Joel por el título, no se me ocurría algo mejor.

Anyway, miles de disculpas por mi super-fail!Intento de humor, espero que hayan pasado una hermosa navidad y que hayan recibido MUCHOS regalos! :D


End file.
